Light Wizards, Dark Wizards
by MasterKazoom
Summary: Liam Joovey ist ein sehr talentierter Erstklässler mit einem dunklen Geheimnis. Finde alles über ihn heraus und wie er sein Ziel erreichen will! Läuft paralell zu Preparation to Fight. Kapitel 1 hoch.


**Titel:** Light Wizards, Dark Wizards(1/ ?)  
**Autor:** MasterKazoom  
**E-Mail:** gggh@gmx.net**  
Kategorie:** Dark/Action/Adventure  
**Zusammenfassung: **Das erste Schuljahr von Liam Joovey, der ein sehr dunkles Geheimnis birgt, und ein finales Ziel hat. Verläuft paralell zu Preparation to Fight**  
Disclaimer: **Charaktere gehören Joanne K. R.. Mir gehören nur meine Eigenen, wovon es nicht so viele gibt. Alle Ideen sind auch meine, können aber beliebig kopiert werden, denn man kann sowieso nicht unterscheiden, wer was zuerst benutzt hat. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.  
**Notizen (Wichtig!):** Ich benutze viele Originalausdrücke aus den Englischen Harry Potter Büchern. Zum Beispiel: Hermione, Diagon Alley, Privet Drive. Dies tue ich weil ich vertraut mit der Englischen Version bin, und es nicht mit der Deutschen bin. Man möge es mir verzeihen. 

_Kapitel 1_  
~~~~~~~~  


Liam saß in einem leeren Abteil des Hogwarts-Zuges, sein neuer Koffer direkt neben ihn, voll mit Zauberutensilien, die er vorher noch nie gesehen hatte, was ihm auch relativ gleich war. Ob er nun in irgend einer anderen Schule sich langweilen würde oder hier - der einzige Unterschied war, das man sein Verhalten nicht mehr als hyperaktiv abschreiben würde, was an sich gar nicht so schlecht war. Er konnte sich benehmen wie er wollte, doch die Lehrer würden darauf bestehen, dass er doch jung sei und nicht wüsste, was er tut. Doch Liam wusste genau, dass er dem Junge wehtat, wenn er ihn durch einen geschickten kleinen Zauber den kleinen Finger brach. Der Junge wusste nicht, wie das geschehen war, doch die Lehrer bestanden darauf, dass es nicht Liams Schuld sei. Ihm kam das nur zu Gute.

Liam Joovey war in jeder Hinsicht nicht normal - Nicht nur dass er ein Zauberer war und sich daher von den Muggeln abhob, er war dazu noch ein sehr kluger und begabter Zauberer, der bereits in seinen Kindertagen Sachen vermochte, die nicht einmal ein volljähriger Zauberer geschafft hätte. Ach, und Liam war dazu noch das personifizierte Böse.

Liam selbst würde sich nicht als böse bezeichnen, eher machthungrig mit einer kleinen Spur Sadismus. Schon als Baby fand er höchst amüsant, als sein größerer Bruder von seinem Kletterbaum fiel und sich dabei eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung holte. Früh lernte Liam, seine Magie wie eine Art von Schuss zu benutzen, um jede Sorte von Gegenstand oder Person um oder wegzuschubsen. So war es anfangs nur die Kühlschranktür, die dann einem aus seiner Familie gegen den Kopf knallte, doch später spielte er regelrecht Krieg indem er ganze selbstaufgebaute Legostädte mit Magieschüben zerstörte. Dabei blieb er aber immer kühl und berechnend. Erst die Polizei und Feuerwehr ausschalten, damit keine Rettung möglich ist. Dann die Straßen und Bahnwege zerstören, damit die Infrastruktur zusammenbrach. Und zum Schluss quälte er die kleinen Plastikfiguren regelrecht zu Tode. 

Seine Eltern bemerkten dieses sehr merkwürdige Verhalten natürlich auch und informierten sich, ob solch ein Verhalten bei einem Kind normal war. Ihr erster Sohn war als kleiner Junge auch ein Rabauke gewesen, doch Liam ließ den Begriff 'Rabauke' neue Dimensionen annehmen. Sie ließen sich von Kinderpädagogen beraten, riefen Hotlines an, lasen zig Bücher über Kindererziehung. Die einzige Antwort die sie fanden:_ "Ihr Kind ist hyperaktiv und leidet unter mangelnder Aufmerksamkeit. Wenden sie ihm besonders viel Zeit zu und sie werden belohnt werden." _

Und so wurde Liam gehätschelt und getätschelt und ihm wurde Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Doch Liam stoppte das nicht, es machte ihn sogar noch fieser. So wurde er früher ausgeschimpft, wenn er die Nachbarstiere angezündet hatte, doch heute stritten sich seine Eltern mit den Nachbarn, dass diese ihre Tiere doch reinnehmen könnten. 

"Das ist der Sohn des Teufels, das sage ich euch!" hatte einmal ein Nachbar geschrieen, und Liam musste ihm mindestens zur Hälfte recht geben, wenn er später darüber nachdachte. "Ich wäre sein Sohn, doch leider ist der Teufel nicht ambitioniert für mich." Die roten Haare hatte er schon, doch im fehlten die Leberflecken. Man konnte halt nicht alles haben. 

Doch die Tage der Freude gingen zu Ende, als er älter wurde. Seine Familie hatte gemerkt, dass Liam alles imitieren konnte, was ihm gezeigt wurde, und er brauchte nur mit den Fingern schnipsen, und das Haus würde ihn Brand stehen. Oder sein Bruder. Oder das ganze Viertel. Und so versuchten sie ihren Sohn so gut wie möglich mit harmlosen Sachen abzulenken, damit er ja nicht anstellen konnte. Liam jedoch kannte bereits genug Tricks um seine armen Eltern in den Wahn zu treiben. Sein Bruder war schon lange bei einer Tante untergekommen, weil die Eltern keinen Nerv hatten, sich um noch ein Kind zu kümmern. Ohne seinen dummen Bruder war es zwar weniger spaßig, aber seine Eltern waren wirklich gute Beschäftigungsmethoden. Mal ein Glas vor die schmettern, dass sie in die Scherben laufen, mal das Auto explodieren lassen, dass sich 'Papa' auch gut aufregt. Aber niemals zuviel, denn was würde sein, wenn er seine Eltern aus versehen töten würde? Niemand mehr, denn er so ungezwungen quälen konnte. 

Ein Kind kam plötzlich in sein ruhiges Abteil, das Liam abschätzend anschaute.

"Hey, ist hier noch Platz? Dank-" Doch weiter kam nicht, denn Liam hatte ihn schon mit einer Handbewegung wieder in den Korridor befördert. Der Junge schlug mit voller Kraft gegen die andere Tür, die dadurch aufging und den Jungen durchließ. Ein paar verwirrte Drittklässler schlossen die Tür danach sofort, und Liam schloss seine Tür wieder mit einer Handbewegung. 

Diese Zauberer - auch nicht wirklich besser als das, was sie Muggel nennen. Er hatte erst vor knapp einer Woche herausgefunden, dass er ein 'Zauberer' war. Seine Eltern waren froh, denn die Erklärung, dass er nur hyperaktiv war, erklärten nicht seine Kräfte. Doch auch die Lehrerin, die ihn besucht hatte, um ihm auch wirklich klar zu machen, dass das kein Scherz war, war beeindruckt gewesen.

Den Tag hatte Liam sich sogar einmal fast zivilisiert benommen. Er hatte sich ordentlich angezogen und erst zweimal seine Mutter stolpern lassen, was weit unter seinem Tagespensum war. Als diese McGonagall dann endlich da war und ihm eröffnete, dass er ein Zauberer sei, war er nicht im geringsten überrascht. Als sie ihm dann zum Beweis, dass es Magie gab, eine Feder schweben ließ (das ganze mit einem komischen Stock den sie Zauberstab nannte) fand er es so verlockend, dass er die Feder gleich in Flammen aufgehen ließ. McGonagall hatte danach sehr erstaunt geguckt, doch nichts mehr gesagt.

Und nun saß er hier, in diesem unnatürlich angestrichenem Zug mit all diesen Leuten, die mit Stöcken rumfuchtelten und dazu Wörter sagten, auf dass der gewünschte Effekt eintreten solle. Liam würde liebend gern den Zug entgleisen lassen, doch er wusste, dass er dann in großen Problemen stecken würde, und seinem Ziel nicht näher kommen würde, sondern sich eher entfernen würde. Mit dem Alter wurde Liam immer mehr bewusst, was er machen wollte - er wollte das mächtigste Wesen der Welt sein, und nichts würde ihn stoppen. Doch er merkte auch etwas anderes - manchmal brachte pure Zerstörung nicht das, was er haben wollte. Und so hatte er die letzte Woche kaum etwas zerstört oder verletzt, denn er wusste - wenn er zu dieser Magierschule kommen würde, dann wäre die Chance, Macht zu erhalten, größer als sonst wo. 

Die Landschaft zog an ihm vorbei und die Langweile hatte ihn nun doch gepackt. Er schaute sich die Dinge in seinem Koffer an. Einen Kessel - viel zu klein um Menschen darin bei lebendigem Leibe zu töten, viele Bücher - das wahrscheinlich interessanteste an seinen Sachen, sein 'Zauberstab' - als wenn er den brauchen könnte. Am sinnlosesten waren die Roben und der Hut, die einfach nur hässlich und peinlich aussahen. Da sich Liam aber nicht sonderlich um sein Äußeres scherte, war es ihm gleich. Im Moment trug er diese Roben schon, denn er hatte so wenig aus seinem alten Leben mitnehmen wollen, wie möglich. Das einzigste, was er noch an Wert besaß, war etwas Geld in einem Beutel, dass seine Eltern ihm mitgegeben hatten. Es sah alt aus und war wahrscheinlich in irgend einer Weise magisch. Das war sowieso eines von Liams Zwischenzielen, die er in Hogwarts erreichen wollte - soviel Wissen anhäufen wie er konnte. Den Wissen war Macht. 

Die Fahrt war ereignislos. Er gab seinem brillianten Gehirn eine Ruhepause, doch wurde von einer schwächlich aussehenden Frau mit lächerlicher Robe und Hut gestört, die einen Wagen vor sich her schob.

"Süßigkeiten, mein Junge? Oh, habe ich dich geweckt? Tut mir leid." Sie sah aus, als wenn sie es wirklich meinte, doch Liam hatte sowieso kein festen Schlaf und war demnach auch nicht groß gestört worden. Er überlegte einen Moment, ob er Süßigkeiten wollte und ob er der Frau grob oder nett antworten sollte, entschied sich dann aber für den einfachsten Weg: Er hob seine Hand und ließ einen kleinen Haufen vom Wägelchen in seine ausgestreckte Hand fliegen. Die dicke Hexe schaute ihn nur mit weiten Augen an, doch er drückte sie mit der anderen Hand grob den Gang hinunter und schloss dann die Tür wieder, alles während er dort lag. 

Süßigkeiten war eines der Dinge, die er nie oft hatte. Seine Eltern waren der Meinung dass Süßigkeiten seinen 'Zustand' nur verschlimmern würden, und er selbst war immer zu faul gewesen, wegen so einer Trivialität wie Geschmack, sich die Mühe zu machen und etwas zu kaufen oder zu stehlen. Doch hier waren die Süßigkeiten zu ihm gekommen, und er hatte die Situation ausgenutzt. 1:0 für Liam.

  
*~*~*

  
Ein Knistern und ein kleiner Lichtblitz gegen seine Augenlider sagte ihm, dass er getroffen hatte. Er machte die Augen auf und sah schwarze Ascheflocken zu Boden segeln. Er schloss die Augen wieder und warf die nächste Karte in die Luft - er zielte und schoss, hörte dasselbe Knistern und denselben Lichtblitz und wusste, auch diese Merlin-Karte war verbrannt.

Wie sich herausstellte waren die "berühmte Zauberer"-Karten, die bei den Schokoladenfroschtüten dabei waren ein gutes Ziel zum Feuerball-Tontaubenschießen. Liam hatte bisher nur ein einziges Mal verfehlt, und das war nur aus einem Grund - er hatte für eine Sekunde seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes gehabt als sein Ziel, und das war die nächste Karte gewesen. Nicht die nächste Karte, eher den Zauberer auf der Karte. Albus Dumbledore. Dieser Albus Dumbledore hatte etwas an sich, er war nicht wie die üblichen Menschen oder Zauberer, die Liam bisher getroffen hatte. Er strahlte Macht aus, sehr viel Macht. Macht, die niemand sonst besaß, den Liam kannte. Er konnte Dumbledore förmlich spüren, immer noch meilenweit entfernt, in seiner Schule, wahrscheinlich dabei irgendwelche wichtigen Sachen zu erledigen. 

Doch da lag Liam falsch. Im Moment beschäftigte sich Albus Dumbledore mit seinem Lieblingshobby, nämlich verschiedene Arten von Süßigkeiten zu probieren. Doch genau wie Liam merkte Dumbledore etwas ungewöhnliches. Er spürte, wie Liam es getan hatte, jemanden kommen, der mehr Macht besaß, als der normale Zauberer. Doch Liam wusste bereits, wer Dumbledore war, und Dumbledore wusste nichts von dem Mysteriösen. Doch Dumbledore ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen - das gleiche fühle ich auch bei Harry, und Harry ist ein Paradebeispiel an Mensch. 

Nun, das konnte man von Liam Joovey nicht behaupten. Und selbst Liam würde das nicht tun. Doch er hatte sich zu benehmen, sollte er in dieser Welt weiterkommen wollen. Und so hörte er auf, die Karten in Brand zu setzen, und holte stattdessen sein Zauberstab heraus. Er hob ihn an und schaute ihn genauer an. Auch dieser Stock hatte Magie in sich, wenn es auch verschwindend wenig war. Er imitierte zum Spaß mehrere Muggelschauspieler, die mit ähnlichen Stöcken versucht haben, zu zaubern, ohne dass sie wussten, dass Magie in Wirklichkeit gab. 

"Abakadabra Simsalabim!" Liam musste glatt ein wenig kichern, doch bekam sich gleich wieder ein. Eigentlich lachte er sehr selten, und wenn dann erst recht nicht über so ein stupides Kindergehabe. Aber der Gedanke, das man extra so einen dummes Stöckchen und einen reimenden Satz brauchte, um etwas zu bewirken, war einfach lächerlich. 

Doch der Zug wurde langsamer und Liam mutmaßte, dass er wohl bald ganz anhalten würde. Er packte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg und setzte sich hin, die kurze Zeitspanne würde er auch noch durchhalten können. 

Draußen war es dunkel während lauter Schüler aus dem Zug strömten. Ein riesengroßer Mann mit der wohl schwächsten magischen Aura, die Liam jemals gefühlt hatte, rief laut umher. Liam verstand kein Wort, wollte ihm auch nicht wirklich zu hören, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf eine Gestalt in der Nähe des Riesen gelenkt. Es hätten die grellroten Roben sein können, die in dieser Dunkelheit gut zu sehen waren, aber es war die Kraft, die von ihm ausging, die Liam erschrecken ließ. Dumbledore war ein alter Mann und hatte viel in seinem Leben gemacht, doch dieser Junge war gerade erst 16, vielleicht 17. Woher konnte er so mächtig sein? Er musste sowohl Dumbledore als auch diesen Jungen im Auge behalten, alles über sie herausfinden. Doch Dumbledore war wichtiger, war mächtiger. 

Ein Junge schubste Liam, sodass sich Liam umdrehen musste. Er sah, wie der Riese die Jungen und Mädchen in seinem Alter alle von den Kutschen wegleitete. Liam entschied sich dagegen, den Jungen der ihn geschubst hatte vor den Zug zu werfen und folgte dem Riesen. 

Liam wurde an das Ufer eines großen Sees geführt, und all seine Mitschüler oohten und aahten, als sie das große Schloss sahen, und die Spiegelung des Schlosses im See. Liam jedoch schaute auf die Stelle des Schlosses, in der er Dumbledore vermutete, und dann wieder zurück zu den Kutschen, wo er den Jungen in den roten Roben gesehen hatte. Der Riese brabbelte irgendetwas davon, dass immer nur vier in die Boote steigen sollte. Die Schüler vor ihm begannen die kleinen Schälchen mit Paddeln zu besteigen, und Liam war sich unsicher, wo er einsteigen sollte. Es sah so aus, als sollten sie selbst paddeln! Er schaute sich zwei Boote genauer an, und in dem einen war der Junge, den er vorher aus seinem Abteil vertrieben hatte. Er war stärker als der Rest der kleineren, aber natürlich kein Vergleich zu dem, was Liam vorher schon gesehen hatte. Er ging selbstsicher auf das Boot des Jungen zu und setzte sich hinein. 

"Was willst du hier? Geh weg, du Freak!" Liam atmete ein und musste über einen sehr großen Schatten springen.

"Tut mir leid dass ich dich vorhin so rumgeschubst habe. Ich dachte es wäre irgendein Idiot gewesen, aber wenn ich mich hier so umschaue, dann denke ich dass du ganz okay bist. Ich bin Liam."

Der Junge grinste selbstgefällig. "Hey, hast du diesen Creevey gesehen? Denkt wohl er ist der coolste. Wie gern ich dem mal eine geben würde." Liam musste auch grinsen, und hob nur seinen Finger. Wie von selbst erhob sich Kevin Creeveys Paddel und schlug ihn einmal hart auf den Kopf, woraufhin Kevin laut aufschrie. 

Justin fing an zu kichern, und wie Liam feststellen musste, auf eine sehr kindliche Art und Weise. Liam musste sich zusammenreißen. Denk immer an den Plan, du musst irgendwo Fuß fassen...

  
*~*~*

  
Der kaputte, singende Hut sank Liam über den Kopf und bis zu seinem kleinen Kinn. Sofort spürte er, dass dieser Hut kein normaler Hut war, und irgendwie in seinen Kopf konnte.

Dann hörte er eine Stimme, leise aber dennoch laut genug. Sie klang erschreckt, nein, komplett zu Tode verängstigt.

"Oh nein! Oh nein, bitte nicht! Das-Das kann nicht sein! Bitte, sag das es nicht so ist!" Hörte Liam.

"Oh doch, und du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Und ich sage dir, wohin ich will. Schick mich nach Gryffindor oder niemand kann dich jemals wieder flicken." Dachte Liam zurück. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" Liam grinste. Ein gemeines, berechnendes Grinsen. Er war nach Gryffindor gegangen, weil er bemerkt hatte, dass der Junge in den roten Roben auch in Gryffindor war. Wofür die Häuser standen, war Liam sowieso total egal. Wichtig war nur sein Plan. 

Dann am Tisch der Gryffindors musterte Liam seine neuen 'Freunde' ausführlich. Sie alle trugen die gleichen schwarzen Hogwarts-Roben, die auch er trug, und viele von ihnen hatten den bescheuerten Hut abgenommen. Liam dachte mit Vergnügen an den Nachmittag im Zug zurück - Der Hut war leichter zu treffen gewesen als die Karten, hatte dafür aber umso länger gebrannt. 

Herausstehend war wieder der Junge in den roten Roben. Selbst ohne die auffällige Kleidung wäre er herausgefallen, denn die Aura, die ihn umgab, machte ihn grundverschieden zu all den anderen Jugendlichen. Er war bereits auf seine Art mächtig, auch wenn es sehr schwankend war. Liam musterte diesen Jungen, versuchte sich sein Gesicht einzuprägen, das leicht gebräunt war, mit hohen Wangenknochen und einer Narbe direkt auf seiner Stirn, die ihn sogar noch hässlicher machte. Doch das gräulichste war sein schwarzer Haarschopf, der dringend mal geschnitten werden sollte. 

Liam stieß seinen Nachbar relativ unsanft gegen die Schulter, woraufhin sich dieser umdrehte und Liam böse anschaute.

"Wer ist der Junge?" Und zeigte auf Harry.

"Harry Potter, wer sonst?" Liam nickte nur und der Junge drehte sich wieder weg, kurz vorher einen abschätzenden Blick auf Liam werfend. 

Harry Potter, wer sonst. Er schien ziemlich bekannt zu sein, ob er immer diese Roben trug? Liam wusste, dass es eine Schulregel war, die gleiche Uniform zu tragen, doch dieser Junge schien nicht ganz diesen Regeln zu entsprechen. War sicher Dumbledores Schoßtier. 

Der Rest des Festes war eher uninformativ gewesen. Dumbledore hatte eine Pathos-Schwachsinns-Rede gehalten, doch Liam wusste - hinter dieser Fassade war ein starker Zauberer versteckt. Vom Essen selbst hatte Liam wenig gegessen, er war viel zu beschäftigt über alles in voller Länge nachzudenken als sich um solch mundane Dinge wie Essen und Trinken zu kümmern.

Dann war das Fest zuende, und die neuen Schüler waren angewiesen, den Präfekten zu folgen. Liam musste insgeheim Grinsen - er hatte den perfekten Plan, Sachen über Harry herauszufinden und gleichzeitig von sich selbst abzulenken. Er würde einfach diesen schrecklichen Creevey imitieren, der schon während des Essens mehr als laut Harrys Großartigkeit verkündet hatte. Plappermaul also.

"Hey, du bist doch Harry Potter? Ich hab gehört dass du wirklich bekannt bist! Du kennst dich sicher super gut hier aus, oder? Ich hab besonders Angst vor dem Wald, ich habe gehört da soll es sehr gefährlich sein. Warst du schon einmal im Wald? Sind da wirklich Werwölfe? Hast du schon mal einen gesehen?" Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen und beantwortete die Fragen. Liam nickte eifrig und versuchte, wissbegierig auszusehen. Er hatte sich die Fragen ausgedacht und so zu tun als wäre er gesprächig war fast zu viel für ihn, doch Harry's genervtes Gesicht war auf jeden Fall die Mühe wert. 

Harry musste Liam und seine Altersgenossen dann auch noch ihr Zimmer zeigen, das eigentlich ziemlich einladend aussah. Während seine kindlichen Mitbewohner die Betten einnahmen, griff Liam wieder Harry mit Fragen an.

"Der andere Präfekt, das Mädchen, ist das deine Freundin? Habt ihr schon geküsst? Ist dieser große Junge mit den roten Haaren auch dabei? Habt ihr eine Dreiecksbeziehung?" Und diesmal wurde Harry sogar rot. Liam musste innerlich grinsen, es lief besser als erwartet.

"Ähm, das ist privat." War Harrys enttäuschende Antwort. Liam war das egal, er war ja nicht wirklich interessiert.

Dann waren die drei Jungen allein, und Liam schaute amüsiert zu, wie Rico und Kevin sich über etwas unterhielten, das Quidditch hieß.

"Meine Brüder haben mir schon viel über das Spiel erzählt, aber dann fangen sie immer an, von Harry Potter zu labern. Ich geb' ja zu, der ist ganz nett und spielt bestimmt auch nicht schlecht, aber man sollte seine Zeit sinnvoller benutzen als hinter einem anderen Jungen hinterherzulaufen." Rico schien skeptisch.

"Also Harry ist schon total cool, meine große Schwester spielt ja zusammen mit ihm Quidditch. Haben dir deine Brüder von dem einen Spiel erzählt, in dem Harry den Ball mit dem Mund gefangen hat?" Rico war wohl in Erzählungsmodus umgewechselt und auch Kevin hatte ein Leuchten in seinen Augen.

"Was? Nein, niemals!" Und schon fing Rico die Erzählung seiner Schwester zu wiederholen. Liam seufzte. Er wusste zwar nicht, was Quidditch war, aber er vermutete, dass es wohl ein Sport wie Fussball war. Auch wenn es wohl nicht weiter von Nutzen war, darüber erfahren wollte er trotzdem. Er ging langsam auf die beiden Jungs zu. Kevin gefiel ihm besser, viel reifer, aber eine so schwache Aura. Rico hingegen hatte eine normale Aura, soweit Liam es beurteilen konnte. Jedoch war er genauso grässlich ordinär wie all die anderen Kinder. 

"Was ist Quidditch?"

"Hä?"

"Du bist doch Liam, oder? Auch aus einer Muggel-Familie?"

"Yep."

"Ich kannte Quidditch auch nicht, aber meine Brüder haben mir wie gesagt davon erzählt. Es ist so..." Und Kevin erklärte Liam in wenigen Sätzen die Grundregeln von Quidditch. Es klang wie Fussball mit weniger Leuten, auf Besenstielen und mit einem höheren Risikopotenzial. Alles in allem also Stinklangweilig, außer diese Bludger waren wirklich so schnell und präzise, wie Rico sie in seinen Zwischenerzählungen beschrieben hatte. Gebrochene Arme und Beine waren keine Seltenheit - vielleicht war es doch sehenswert. 

Doch irgendwann wurden die Jungs auch müde, und Liam schlief erst spät ein, ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, denn er wusste eines - er würde von Harry lernen, dann stärker werden als er, und das gleiche mit Dumbledore machen.

  
*~*~*

  
Das erste, was Liam spürte, als er aufwachte, war, dass niemand mehr im Zimmer war. Seine schwachen Zimmergenossen waren wohl schon irgendwo unterwegs. Liam musste Lächeln, auch wenn die meisten es für ein gemeines Grinsen halten würden. 

Liam schwebte aus dem Bett und landete sanft auf seinen Füßen. Mit ein paar komplizierten Fingerbewegungen hatte er seinen Koffer geöffnet, die Kleidung für den Tag herausgesucht, und sich magisch angezogen. Der ganze Prozess hatte nicht länger als 5 Sekunden gedauert und Liam freute sich, dass er immer noch so geschickt war wie früher._ Hatte schon befürchtet dass die schwache Magie dieses Ortes mich irgendwie beeinträchtigen könnte. _

Doch dann kamen die profaneren Dinge des Lebens blitzschnell auf Liam zu: Seine Zimmergenossen, jugendlich und naiv wie sie waren, stürmten auf ihn zu als sie ihn sahen, und teilen ihm gleich die neuesten Neuigkeiten mit, die allesamt mehr als lachhaft waren. Liam mimte Interesse nach und entschuldigte sich dann, denn er wollte zum Frühstück. Das war jedoch die falsche Ausrede, denn die beiden anderen wollten bereits dorthin. _Dann die Bücherei nächstes Mal. Da gehen die bestimmt nicht hin. _

Am Gryffindor-Tisch, der Liam immer mehr erschien als der Tisch der außergewöhnlichen Helden und berühmten Persönlichkeiten, speiste Liam erst mal, doch nicht mehr als er wirklich als nötig fühlte, er hatte nicht genug Zeit, um sie mit Essen zu verschwenden - Er musste erfahren, wann hier der Unterricht losging und wie schnell er Freizeit hatte, um die Bücherei zu belagern. Und auch seine eigenen Bücher musste er durchlesen, am besten während der Stunde. Als der die letzten beiden Tage rekapitulierte, fiel ihm auf dass er ungewöhnlich freundlich und normal gewesen war, und erschrak innerlich. _Nicht so werden wie sie._

Um seinen Seelenfrieden wieder zu finden ließ er das Ei eines größeren Jungen explodieren, der sich darauf mit Eigelb gepflastert verdutzt umschaute, um den Tunichtgut ausfindig zu machen, doch da Liam nicht mal einen Zauberstab gezogen hatte, schaute der bekleckerte Junge an ihm vorbei. Liam kicherte leise und boshaft, doch war das eigentlich noch unter seinem Niveau. 

"Liam, Stundenpläne." Kevin reichte ihm einen Stapel durch, wovon Liam sich seinen Passenden raussuchte, die Anderen noch mal schön vermischte und dann erst weitergab. Wieder schwach, aber besser als nichts.

"Erst Transfiguration, dann Defence. Dann zwei Freistunden, Mittag, und am Ende Charms. Also alles wichtige gleich am Anfang." Sagte Rico neben ihm. Alles unwichtige gleich am Anfang. Aber er würde wenigstens herausfinden, welcher Lehrer was unterrichtet um später herauszufinden, was er alles tun musste, um nicht aufzufallen, denn das würde er sicher irgendwann. Was unterrichtet Dumbledore? Unterrichtet er überhaupt?

McGonagall wiederholte ihre berühmte Rede, die sie jeder Klasse am Anfang sagte. Wer nur einmal Mist baut, ist schneller draußen als sie gucken können. Diese McGonagall schien klug genug, um ein paar von Liams Tricks zu durchschauen. Vielleicht sollte ich dieses Zauberstab-Dingens doch irgendwann mal herauskramen. 

Doch wie Liam schnell herausfand, bestanden die ersten Stunden in jedem Fach darin, die Grunddinge in Theorie zu lernen, und da Liam Theorie am besten konnte, war er auch ganz zufrieden. Besonders war nur Binns, der nicht nur die ersten Stunden theoretisch behandelte, sondern einfach alles, und damit schnell zu Liams Lieblings-Geisterlehrer aufstieg. 

Und Dumbledore unterrichtete auch. Er würde die praktischen (und damit langweiligen) Stunden der Defence-Stunden übernehmen. Die theoretischen (und damit um Längen besseren) Stunden wurden von einem gewissen Professor Snape unterrichtet, der niemanden zu mögen schien, und den niemand mochte. Liam fühlte eine seltsame Sympathie zwischen sich und Snape - beide machten sich nicht viel aus Menschen, doch Liam musste aufgrund seiner schulischen Laufbahn eine weiße Weste haben. Snape war es total egal, wer was von ihm dachte. Doch es ging nicht soweit, dass Liam ihn respektierte oder so etwas. Dafür war er einfach zu arrogant. Beide. 

Im Moment saß Liam im Unterrichtszimmer, allein in einer Ecke des Raumes, den Rest der Klasse vorne versammelt, Zauberstäbe draußen. Dumbledore zeigte ihnen die ersten Bewegungen und Zaubersprüche, doch Liam hatte sich rausgeredet, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht mithatte, was ja der Wahrheit entsprach. Er hätte all die simplen Effekte mit seiner eigenen Magie nachmachen können, aber er wäre sicher aufgefallen, also hatte er es schlichtweg gelassen. Er hatte zwar komische Blicke von seinen Kameraden bekommen, dass er einfach so seinen Zauberstab vergaß, aber er lächelte nur unschuldig zurück, ein Gesichtsausdruck, den er sich erst antrainiert hatte. 

Doch Liam hätte auch gar nicht genug Konzentration gehabt, um Magie irgendeiner Art zu wirken - die schiere Kraft und Aura, die derzeit von Dumbledore ausging, hatte ihn in ihrem Bann. Das Potenzial, die rohe magische Kraft, die Dumbledore verströmte, paralysierte Liam und machte ihn ganz eifersüchtig. Er saß still da und hoffte, dass wenn er es sich stark genüg wünschte, dass er ebenso eine Kraft haben könnte, doch er wusste, niemand konnte einfach einen Wunsch äußern, der dann erfüllt werde. Er müsste hart arbeiten, und jeden von Dumbledores Schritten beachten. Aber im Moment sabberte sich Liam beinahe voll, denn er hatte nicht mehr volle Kontrolle über seinen sehnenden Körper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*FIN*~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
